Erster Doctor
Der Erste Doctor ist die erste Inkarnation eines legendären Time Lords, dessen wirklicher Name nur wenigen bekannt ist und der sich selbst Doctor nennt. Er bezeichnet sich selbst die "Original-Ausgabe" (The Five Doctors). Aussehen, Charakterisierung und Interessen thumb|150px|left Er hat graues, langes, nach hinten gekämmtes Haar. Er trägt Kleidung, die man historisch in die Zeit um 1890 bis 1930 einordnen könnte. Unter dem schwarzen Frack trägt er ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine gelbe Anzugweste. Dazu hat er einen hölzernen Gehstock mit gedrehtem Griff und einen Ring mit eingefasstem Edelstein. In einigen Episoden trägt er auch einen langen schwarzen Umhang und einen Filzhut. Der Erste Doctor zeigt anfangs mitunter äußerst rücksichtslose Charakterzüge, wenn es darum geht, seine Ziele zu erreichen. In bestimmten Situationen lügt er durchaus - so behauptet er beispielsweise in der Episode The Chase, er habe die TARDIS gebaut, später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er sie gestohlen hat (The War Games). Er manipuliert sein eigenes Schiff, um seinem Forscherdrang nachgehen zu können (in The Daleks). In der Folge The Edge of Destruction will er sogar Ian und Barbara aufgrund falscher Verdächtigungen mitten im Weltraum aus der TARDIS werfen, obwohl sie das nicht überleben würden. Es fällt ihm schwer zuzugeben, wenn er etwas nicht weiß oder dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er empfindet sich als jedem anderen in der Intelligenz überlegen und ist anfällig dafür, Kritik an denjenigen zu äußern, die naiver oder primitiver sind als er. Allerdings besitzt er Mitgefühl, Wärme und Witz, die sich gut mit seiner egozentrischen Natur ergänzen. Ursprünglich ist er eine sehr schwierige und griesgrämige Person, taut aber im Laufe der Serie auf und wird gütiger und netter. Seine fröhlicheren und netteren Charakteristiken bringen ihn oft dazu, seine Begleiter zu erwerben und von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen, um sie durch die vierte Dimension zu leiten und ihnen die Wunder des Universums und deren Schattenseiten zu zeigen. Nur einmal sieht man ihn Pfeife rauchen (in An Unearthly Child). Für den Doctor ist es bei Zeitreisen durch die Geschichte äußerst wichtig, dass die Geschichte nicht verändert wird. Er schärft Ian und Barbara mehrmals ein, dass man die Geschichte nicht verändern könne (The Aztecs, The Reign of Terror) und rügt Vicky, als sie fast Nero vergiftet (The Romans). Besonders verärgert ihn der Zeitreisende, der sich als der Mönch bezeichnet, mit seinen ständigen Versuchen, die Geschichte zu ändern (The Time Meddler). Allerdings ist er bereit, eine gefährliche Zukunft durch Taten in der Gegenwart abzuwenden: In The Space Museum beschließen er und seine Begleiter, zu verhindern, dass sie zu Ausstellungsstücken im Museum der Moroks werden, nachdem sie ihre zukünftigen Ichs im Museum gesehen haben. Auch ist sich der Doctor manchmal nicht sicher, ob ein Ereignis die Geschichte verändert, und folgt in diesem Fall seinem Instinkt: Als sie den Forscher Thomas Huxley begleiten, um seine verschollenen Studenten zu suchen, fragt Barbara den Doctor, ob sie dadurch nicht die Geschichte ändern würden. Der Doctor antworte, er wisse es momentan nicht, sie könnten aber nicht einfach tatenlos bleiben (Unnatural Selection). Seine favorisierte Periode in der Menschheitsgeschichte ist das 18. Jahrhundert, genauer die Zeit der Französischen Revolution (Susan erwähnt dies in The Reign of Terror). Obwohl er gewissen Respekt vor weiblichen Begleitern wie Barbara, Susan oder Vicki hat, denkt er, zumindest gegen Ende seiner Inkarnation, im Bezug auf Frauen noch in altmodischen Geschlechterrollen: Bei der Begegnung mit seiner fünften Inkarnation befiehlt er Tegan, ihm einen Kaffee zu machen (The Five Doctors). Als er die TARDIS des Zwölften Doctors sieht, behauptet er, dass Polly scheinbar schon lange nicht mehr an Bord sei, da sich überall Staub ansammle. Auch ist er von Bill Potts' Homosexualität schockiert (Twice upon a Time). Beziehungen thumb|left|180px|Der Doctor und Susan Eine sehr enge emotionale Beziehung hat er zu seiner Enkelin Susan, die ihn begleitet. Als er jedoch merkt, dass sie sich nach einem Heim sehnt und verliebt ist, lässt er sie schweren Herzens auf der Erde zurück. (The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Mit der Zeit hat er verschiedene menschliche Begleiter, die er teilweise recht grob und abweisend behandelt. Anfangs verhält er sich ihnen gegenüber mürrisch und misstrauisch. Erst nach einiger Zeit beginnt er, seinen menschlichen Begleitern zu vertrauen. Schließlich genießt er ihre Gegenwart sogar so sehr, dass er sie nur sehr widerwillig und traurig gehen lässt, auch wenn es zu ihrem eigenen Besten ist. So wird mit der Zeit sein zwiespältiger Charakter zu einer fürsorglichen, großväterlichen Person, die Kinder liebt. In der Episode The Aztecs kommt es zu einer romantischen Annäherung an Cameca, eine aztekische Frau, die ihm und seinen Begleitern hilft, diesen Ort und ihre Zeit zu verlassen. Chronologie der Abenteuer siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Ersten Doctors Das Leben auf Gallifrey Über das frühe Leben des Doctors gibt es verschiedene, teils widersprüchliche Aussagen. Er wird auf Gallifrey in eines der angesehensten Häuser des Prydonischen Ordens geboren: das Haus von Lungbarrow. Wie andere Time Lords entsteht auch der Doctor in einem sogenannten Loom (Lungbarrow, Cold Fusion). An anderen Stellen werden jedoch seine Mutter und sein Vater erwähnt (Doctor Who). Er hat einen älteren Bruder. Mehrfach wird angedeutet, der Doctor sei nur zur Hälfte Gallifreyaner und seine Mutter sei ein Mensch gewesen (Doctor Who, Alien Bodies, The Infinity Doctors, The Scarlet Empress, Unnatural History, The Shadows of Avalon, Grimm Reality, Hell Bent), doch der Doctor selbst stellt diese Aussagen in Frage (Autumn Mist) bzw. behauptet mal das eine, mal das andere. Er war ein sehr ängstliches Kind, dessen Eltern sich nicht sicher waren, ob er jemals auf die Akademie der Time Lords gehen oder Soldat werden würde. Eine unbekannte Frau taucht eines Nachts in der Scheune, in der sich versteckt hält, auf und rät ihm, die Angst als seinen Begleiter zu akzeptieren und dadurch stärker zu werden (Listen). Mit acht Jahren geht er dann tatsächlich auf die Akademie. Dort soll er die Regeln für Zeitreisen lernen. An seinem ersten Tag lernt er einen anderen Jungen kennen und freundet sich mit ihm an (World Enough and Time, Divided Loyalties). Dieser wird sich später der Master nennen und zu einem seiner größten Feinde werden. Während des akademischen Initiationsritus - ein Blick in den ungebändigten Zeit-Vortex - läuft der Doctor davon (The Sound of Drums). Er wird dennoch ein hervorragender Schüler und gehört der Elite-Gruppe Deca an. In dieser Zeit trägt er den Namen Theta Sigma. Seine Lehrer sind u.a. Azmael und Borusa. Mit dreißig Jahren begegnet er erstmals auf dem Berg Plutarch dem Einsiedler K'anpo Rimpoche, der sein Mentor wird (The Three Paths). 'Flucht von Gallifrey und Abenteuer mit Susan' Über die Gründe seiner Flucht von Gallifrey gibt es verschiedene Aussagen. Häufig heißt es, ihm wäre es auf seinem Heimatplaneten zu langweilig gewesen. Doch die Tatsache, dass er eine sehr gefährliche Waffe mit sich nahm, spricht dafür, dass er diese vor irgendjemandem in Sicherheit bringen wollte (Remembrance of the Daleks). Auch heißt es, er habe sich vor einer Hybrid-Prophezeiung gefürchtet und sei deshalb geflohen (The Witch's Familiar, Hell Bent). thumb|210px|Der Doctor bekommt im TARDIS-Dock einen Tipp Als er gemeinsam mit seiner Enkelin Susan eine TARDIS stehlen will, rät ihm eine fremde junge Frau, ein älteres Modell zu nehmen, da er mit diesem mehr Spaß haben würde (The Beginning, The Name of the Doctor). Die Reisen des Doctors durch Raum und Zeit beruhen meist auf Zufall, aufgrund von fehlerhaften Komponenten der veralteten TARDIS. Gemeinsam erleben der Doctor und Susan viele Abenteuer, in deren Verlauf es sie immer wieder auf den Planeten Erde verschlägt, für den der Doctor eine Affinität entwickelt, die in all seinen Inkarnationen anhalten wird. 'Leben auf der Erde - Flucht von der Erde' Der Doctor und Susan entschließen sich, eine Zeit lang auf der Erde zu leben. Hier will er endlich die von Gallifrey mitgebrachte gefährliche Waffe in Sicherheit bringen. Sie lassen sich im London des Jahres 1963 nieder, wo Susan die Coal Hill School besucht. Der Doctor sieht sich gezwungen, die Erde zu verlassen, da die Lehrer Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright Susan zur TARDIS folgen. Damit die beiden den Doctor und Susan nicht an die Polizei verraten, entschließt er sich zur sofortigen Abreise und nimmt die beiden mit (An Unearthly Child). thumb|250px|left|Erste Begegnung des Doctors mit den Dalek Gemeinsam mit Susan, Barbara und Ian begegnet der Doctor erstmals den Daleks, die sich im Laufe seines langen Lebens als die gefährlichsten und hartnäckigsten Feinde erweisen werden (The Daleks). Der Versuch, Barbara und Ian zurück in ihre Zeit zu bringen, führt dazu, dass die TARDIS in vielen verschiedenen Zeitepochen der Menschheit landet. Unter anderem besucht der Doctor mit seinen drei Begleitern das 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. (Farewell, Great Macedon), das 1. Jahrhundert (The Last Days), das 5. Jahrhundert (The Library of Alexandria), das 11. Jahrhundert (Who Discovered America?), das späte 13. Jahrhundert (Marco Polo), das 16. Jahrhundert (The Aztecs, The Flames of Cadiz), das 17. Jahrhundert (The Witch Hunters), das 18. Jahrhundert (The Reign of Terror),das 19. Jahrhundert (The Barbarians and the Samurai, Mire and Clay, The Great White Hurricane), das frühe 20. Jahrhundert (The Wanderer) und das 21. Jahrhundert (The Time Travellers). Nach vielen Reisen zu viert, landen sie im 22. Jahrhundert auf der Erde und finden diese in der Gewalt der Daleks vor. Nachdem diese besiegt wurden, verabschiedet sich der Doctor von seiner Enkelin Susan, damit sie ein schöneres Leben mit einem jungen Mann leben kann, in den sie sich verliebt hat (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). Nach dem Abschied reist der Doctor mit Ian und Barbara weiter, bis sie auf dem Planeten Dido landen, den er bereits zuvor schon einmal besucht hatte. Dort schließt sich der TARDIS-Crew eine neue Begleiterin an: Vicki. Sie erinnert ihn an Susan und er sieht sie als Ersatz an, besonders, als sich auch Ian und Barbara dazu entschließen, die gemeinsamen Reisen zu beenden. Nach einer erneuten Konfrontation mit den Daleks benutzt der Doctor ein Dalek-Zeitschiff, um Ian und Barbara zurück in ihre Zeit zu bringen, was mit seiner TARDIS zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich ist (The Chase). Kurz nach der Ablieferung von Ian und Barbara bekommt er einen neuen Begleiter: Steven Taylor. Mit ihm hat der Doctor eine nicht ganz so gute Beziehung. Vicki verlässt die TARDIS ebenfalls nachdem sie einen Freund gefunden hat, in den sie sich verliebt. Steven wird danach dem Doctor gegenüber beißend und schuldigt ihn für mehrere Tote (Sara Kingdom und Katarina) während ihren Reisen an, jedoch vergibt er ihm später. Seine nächste Begleiterin ist Dodo Chaplet. Steven entscheidet sich später dafür, auf einem Planeten zu bleiben, um dort eine Zivilisation aufzubauen. Dodo wird verletzt und will zurück nach Hause, in ihre Zeit. Kurz vor dem Kampf gegen die Cybermen auf Mondas in Antarktika bekommt der Doctor zwei neue Begleiter, Ben Jackson und Polly Wright. Gegenüber den beiden verhält er sich freundlicher. Er hofft, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen, wie es Steven getan hat. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Cybermen muss der Doktor in seine zweite Inkarnation regenerieren, da Mondas ihm die meiste Energie entzogen hat. Begleiter des Ersten Doctors Regeneration thumb|right|335px In der Episode The Tenth Planet bekommt es der Doctor erstmals mit den Cybermen zu tun. Als sich eine Flotte der Cybermen auf die Erde zubewegt, erleidet der Doctor einen Schwächeanfall. Er erholt sich zwar wieder etwas. Doch nachdem die unmittelbare Bedrohung durch die Cybermen abgewendet werden konnte, merkt er, dass er kurz vor seiner ersten Regeneration steht. Der Doctor will sich nicht ändern und versucht, es zurückhalten. Er begegnet seinem Zwölften Ich, der sich ebenfalls weigert, zu regenerieren. Durch ihre gleichzeitige Entscheidung wird ein Captain aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg zu ihnen gebracht, gerade in dem Moment, als ihn die Avatare des Testimoniums wieder zu seinem Todeszeitpunkt zurückschicken wollten, von wo sie ihn entführt hatten, um seine Erinnerungen für die Nachwelt abzuspeichern. Da sie die Absichten des Testimoniums nicht kennen, flüchten die beiden Doctoren mit dem Captain und der togeglaubten Bill Potts, die sich später als einer der Glas-Avatare des Testimoniums herausstellt. Nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass das Testimonium nichts Böses will und dass sie den Captain aus seiner Zeit gerissen haben, bringen sie ihn wieder zum Schlachtfeld, wo der Zwölfte Doctor die Zeit um ein paar Momente verschoben hat, da dies der Weihnachtsabend 1914 war, an dem alle Soldaten ihre Waffen für ein gemeinsames Fest niederlegten, sodass der Captain nicht stirbt. Nachdem er sich von seinem zukünftigen Ich verabschiedet und sich nun doch entschlossen hat, zu regenerieren, bricht er in der TARDIS zusammen (Twice Upon a Time). Dort setzt dann vor den erstaunten Augen seiner Begleiter Polly Wright und Ben Jackson erstmals die Regeneration zum Zweiten Doctor ein. Weitere Anmerkungen * Der erste Doctor gilt als eine der am meisten mit verschiedenen Schauspielern verkörperten Inkarnationen des Doctors. ** Unter anderem hat Richard Hurndall den damals bereits verstorbenen William Hartnell im Jubiläumsspecial The Five Doctors ersetzt, David Bradley im Doku-Spielfilm "An Adventure in Space and Time" Hartnell selbst verkörpert und Geoffrey Bayldon im Hörspiel-Format eine alternative Version des ersten Doctors darstellen dürfen. ** David Bradley gilt seit seinem Auftritt in „An Adventure in Space and Time“ als offizieller “neuer Erster Doktor“ und verkörpert ihn in der letzten Episode der 10. Staffel. Er trifft als „Erster Doktor“ den Zwölften Doktor . *Das Leben des Ersten Doctors, und damit auch aller seiner nachfolgenden Inkarnationen, wurde entscheidend von einer Begegnung mit Clara Oswald geprägt, die ihm in jungen Jahren Mut gemacht hat. (Listen) *Kurz vor seiner Regeneration meint er zu einem Glas-Avatar in Bill Potts' Gestalt, dass er Gallifrey u.a. deswegen verlassen hat, um herauszufinden, warum trotz der offensichtlichen Nachteile immer das Gute über das Böse siegt. (Twice Upon a Time) Galerie FIRST.png|Der Erste Doctor William Hartnell (mitte), der The Five Doctors-Ersatz Richard Hurndall (rechts) und der Hartnell Darsteller David Bradley (links) Young_First_Doctor.jpg|Der junge Erste Doctor First_Doctor_leaves_Gallifrey.jpg|Der Erste Doctor verlässt Gallifrey mit Susan First_Doctor_steals_time_capsule.jpg|Der Doctor stiehlt die TARDIS (The Name of the Doctor) Urrozdinee-0.jpg|Der Erste Doctor auf Urrozdinee The_Daleks.jpg|Die Daleks The_point_of_disintegration.....jpg|Der Doctor in The Edge of Destruction Marco_Polo.jpg|Der Doctor in Marco Polo The_Keys_of_Marinus.jpg|Der Doctor in The Keys of Marinus First_Doctor_Cameca.jpg|Der Doctor und Cameca OneThinks2.jpg|Der Doctor denkt nach OneLooksLeftROT.jpg|Der Doctor ist ein Fan der Französischen Revolution 1_2_and_3_together.JPG|Die ersten 3 Doctoren William_hartnell_farewell.jpg|Der Doctor sagt Tschüss zu Susan VickiJoinsOne.jpg|Vicki begleitet den Doctor The_Romans.jpg|Der Doctor in The Romans The_Animus.jpg|Der Doctor beim Animus 1st_Doctor_and_companions.jpg|Der Doctor und seine Begleiter The_Cursade.jpg|Der Doctor in The Crusade First_Doctor_is_sneaky.jpg|Der Erste Doctor versteckt sich Hartnell_1_(Three...).jpg|Der Doctor in The Three Doctors HurndallScowl.jpg|Der Doctor in The Five Doctors First_Doctor_the_Moment.jpg|Der Doctor in The Day of the Doctor Ordeals_of_disaster.jpg|Der Doctor hat eine Ahnung Santa_Who.jpg|Der Doctor und der Weihnachtsmann ZooDidus.jpg|Der Doctor im Zoo Doctor_departing_Ben_Polly.jpg|Der Doctor "fährt" mit Polly und Ben los First_Doctor_regenrates.jpg|Der Erste Doctor regeneriert 1st_doctor_as_President.jpg|Der Erste Doctor als Präsident Accusation.jpg|Der Erste Doctor beschuldigt Ian und Barabara wegen Sabotage Duel!.jpg|Der Doctor duelliert Doctor_smoking_.jpg|Der Erste Doctor raucht HartnellCapeFactual.jpg|Der Doctor im Cape Roman_Hartnell.jpg|Der Doctor als Römer 303.jpg|Der Erste Doctor trifft den Zwölften (Twice Upon a Time). 303 Bill Avatar 2.jpg|Der Glas-Avatar von Bill Potts umarmt den Doctor en:First Doctor es:Primer Doctor it:Primo Dottore pt:Primeiro Doctor cy:Doctor Cyntaf nl:Eerste Doctor bg:Първият Доктор he:הדוקטור הראשון ro:Primul Doctor ru:Первый Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Diebe Kategorie:Erster Doctor Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben Kategorie:Gallifreyaner